Enter Havok
by Nightcrawler III
Summary: This is my own version of the life of Alex Summers AKA: Havok. I will also include romance between Havok and Polaris, and my own version of how they first met each other. Read, review, and enjoy!


Enter Havok

I do not own X-Men or Marvel Comics, but this is my story.

Alex Summers has the perfect life. He recently graduated from college in Hawaii. He likes to surf and skateboard or do xtreme sports. During this time, he recently discovered his powers. His powers were similar to his brother. The difference(s) was that he could absorb cosmic radiation and generate waves of plasma.

Whenever he shot plasma, he used both his hands to generate the blast. But now, he is able to shoot plasma from one hand, or both hands, but separately. He also could create cosmic fields, cosmic knuckles (which makes his punches more powerful, and his speed increases for a limited time), and he could do powerful melee attacks. His powerful melee attacks were the cosmic kick, (his cosmic kick is like Johnny Cage's shadow kick, but picture a streak of plasma and cosmic energy around him.) and the cosmic dash (it's a dash, but picture the things I mentioned with the cosmic kick.).

Anyway, he surfed as usual. He was a great surfer. He surfed all the waves. Many people came and watched him. They cheered him on as he did a backflip, before he landed on his board. While he surfed, he noticed that someone was also surfing as well. He tried to find out who it was, but he couldn't tell since the person was far from him. But just as he was about to do his last run of surfing, he fell into the water.

At that time, he was underwater. But just as he swam, he noticed that a great white shark was going to bite him. So, he generated his cosmic knuckles, and he attacked the shark, and beat with ease, due to the increase in his strike and speed. He swam to the surface and all the people wondered if he was okay.

One of his college friends came and asked, "Dude, are you okay?" "I'm alright, man. Surfing is my life." Alex replied. Then as his other friends came and talked to him, he finally saw the surfer, that he saw earlier. She managed to swim on her board back on the surface. She stood up and took off her swimsuit. After she took it off, she had a two piece green bikini. She had a hot body. She had nice big breasts, a nice ass, and long green hair.

Alex went up to the beautiful woman and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Alex Summers." "What's your name?" he asked. "Lorna. Lorna Dane." she replied as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Lorna." "You have beautiful hair." "Thanks." "Is that hair color natural?" he asked. "It's all green." she replied. "If I may ask, do you want to go to the hula bar with me?" "Sure."

Then Alex took his new friend to the bar. "So, do want to tell me about your life, or should I tell you about mine, first?" Alex asked. "You can tell me about yourself first." "You see, I'm an orphan, and I've lived here in Hawaii my whole life." "Wow. I'm an orphan too." she added. "Really?" "Yes." she replied. "Well, I too have an interesting life." "I once thought that this guy called Magneto was my father." "But I soon learned that he wasn't, and that my real parents died when I was young." "That is so sad." Alex stated.

"You know, Lorna. I like you." "I like you too, Alex." "Can I ask you something, if it's okay with you that is?" "Sure, go ahead." "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. "No. But would you like to be my boyfriend, Alex." she replied. "Really?" "Really. Really." "Of course, I will." he replied.

"So, are you alone?" "Yes." "Would you like to stay with me in my apartment, tonight?" "Sure." she replied.

Then Alex and Lorna went to the apartment. Then Alex and Lorna went in his room. "It's beautiful." Lorna stated. "Thank you." "I have been trying to keep it cool and stuff." She saw all the surf boards, skate boards, and trophies he had. "I love to surf and skateboard." "Cool." "So, do you wannna sleep in my bed, or in the guest room?" he asked. "I don't mind sleeping with you." she replied. Then they held hands, and stared into each others eyes passionately.

Then they kissed, and got it on. They were naked. They kissed each other gently. Alex rubbed her breasts gently, and when Lorna pulled him towards her, he kissed her breasts and he nibbled the nipples on her breasts. Lorna, on the other hand, kissed his chest and kissed his lips passionately. After that they just laid and held hands and held their bodies close together. "That was fun." "I know." she added. "Good night." "Night."


End file.
